Head Honcho
Head Honcho is the third episode of Harmony and Melody's first season, and the third episode overall. It originally aired on November 26, 2012. Plot The episode opens with an unknown blonde girl in a Trix uniform walking down the hallway, while a voiceover introduces her as Holli. She explains of her conservative beliefs and her strong religious personality, and how she "often comes off as condescending, but it's hard not to when you're as pretty as she is." She gradually passes several members of Singsational as they go down the hallway and calls them various names. She then stops Venus and tells her that her reign of Trix will soon be over, before the camera follows Venus into the Chorus Room. During Singsational's practice, Caroline tells the students that she has recently been informed by the principal, Ann Hamilton that since Singsational is technically a club, they need to nominate a club "captain" that can "sign forms, organize fundraisers, and other odd jobs." This pleases some members of Singsational, especially Venus, who is nervous about Holli's threat to take her spot as team captain of Trix. Caroline informs the members that the way the captain will be picked is through a performance, led by the candidate and backed-up by the nominator. She proceeds to ask for nominations, and Kara quickly nominates Marissa, who accepts. Venus gasps and looks to Trish to nominate her, and she is ignored. Bradley is next to nominate Bailey, and Grant nominates Tito, despite the accident in the previous episode. The scene flashes to the hallway, where Kara and Trish are stopped by Venus, who asks them why they didn't nominate her for captain of Singsational. Kara responds by saying that she believes Marissa to be a better choice, and Trish responds by saying that she would have nominated Venus, but she thinks a captain has to be trustworthy, and someone who doesn't stand her friends up. Venus realizes that she forgot Trish's sleepover invite and tries to apologize, but Trish once again ignores her and walks away. In the auditorium, the auditions for the captain of Singsational begins, with Marissa taking the stage first, backed-up by Kara. They sing I'm Not a Girl, Not Yet a Woman, and are greeted by mild applause, with the exception of Bailey. This surprises Marissa, who asks the others why they didn't like her performance, and Eliza tells her that she "doesn't give off a leader vibe," which upsets Marissa, who quietly leaves the stage. She is stopped by Bailey who tells her that he thought she did a fantastic job. He proceeds to step onto the stage, followed by Bradley, and they proceed to sing I Won't Give Up by Jason Mraz. It has various pitch problems throughout the entire song, which are noticed only by Marissa, as he is met with thunderous applause, primarily from the females of the club, which upsets Marissa, who knows that he is going to win the competition. Lastly, Tito and Grant take the stage, and perform their rendition of Chris Brown's Don't Wake Me Up. Similar to Bailey's audition, it is full of pitch problems, but it is still met with more applause then Marissa's, which causes her to leave the auditorium angrily, with Bailey running after her. He catches her in the hallway and asks her why she left, and she explains that her song was by far better than their's but that she won't win the competition because of the fact that the girls in the club view Bailey as "hot" and Tito as "full of swag". She then walks away and Bailey is left alone. At the football field, Trix prepares for their practice and Holli and Venus prepare for their dance-off. As they begin their practice, Holli and Venus begin their dance-off while singing Hold It Against Me. Holli is backed up by an unknown female with a brown ponytail and another unknown female with a blonde ponytail, while Venus is backed up by Kara and Trish. Afteran elaborate routine with various dance moves and tumbling, Holli is deemed the winner. The scene shifts to Ann Hamilton's office, where Caroline and Tito are sitting, awaiting the sentence for the accident that occurred during the Homecoming game. Caroline and Tito both try to appeal to Ann, who states that, while Tito isn't going to be expelled, he is going to be suspended for 2 weeks, shocking both Tito and Caroline. Back in the Chorus Room, Caroline states that Tito has been disqualified from the captain competition due to his suspension, and that Bailey is the winner of the challenge. Much to the surprise of the club, Bailey drops out from the race, leaving Marissa as the winner by default, who shares a moment with Bailey. Back at the football field, Holli leads Trix in a routine that she choreographed herself, and she takes the lead singing Moves Like Jagger/Die Young. Venus looks on, saddened, and the episode ends. Songs *'I'm Not a Girl, Not Yet a Woman' by Britney Spears. Sung by Marissa with Kara. *'I Won't Give Up' by Jason Mraz. Sung by Bailey with Bradley. *'Don't Wake Me Up' by Chris Brown. Sung by Tito with Grant. *'Hold It Against Me' by Britney Spears. Sung by Holli and Venus. *'Moves Like Jagger/Die Young' by Maroon 5/Ke$ha. Sung by Holli with Trix. Trivia Navigational Category:Episodes